


What is Cooking?

by RuminantRambling



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuminantRambling/pseuds/RuminantRambling
Summary: Felix finds a friend in the kitchens of Garreg Mach
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	What is Cooking?

Felix gets in line in the dining hall. Today’s dinner is Daphnel Stew. Just as he is about to take the bowl, you pull it back, grab a small cannister and shake a bit of something on his food. You hand it back to him with a smile and a nod. Felix just gives a bit of a puzzled look and doesn’t think anything of it. Then he goes over to the table by Ingrid and Sylvain and takes a seat. He takes a bite of his stew. It tastes delicious of course, but there is something different, it has a bit more of a kick. He almost smiles as he takes another bite. When he takes his bowl back to the counter you’re nowhere in sight. Hmpf.

A few days later, Felix wakes up early to get in some sparring at the training grounds. The sun is just about to peek over the horizon as he pushes the heavy doors open to his personal place of worship. His mood is spoiled a bit as he hears the familiar sound of a whetstone being drawn across the edge of a sword.

You continue your work on your blade’s edge, you can see out of the corner of your eye he looks at you occasionally while he warms up with his sword forms. You switch to your finer grade whetstone, the grinding of the stone making a different pitch. Inspecting the blade, you put your stones away and sheath your sword, satisfied with the sharpness of the weapon.

“Hey.” A low voice calls from across the room as a wooden sword flies in your direction. You manage to catch it. You put your things down on a bench and now you’re sparring with a dark-haired tornado. You were able to get in two strikes, meanwhile you are a mess of bruises. He stops to teach you a few counterstrikes, how to block his sword properly. The church bells ring signaling the new hour.

“I would love to stay longer, however I have other duties.” You say. “Thank you for taking the time to spar with me…”

“Felix.” The handsome swordsman says. He hasn’t even broken a sweat.

“(Y/N)” you say as you grab your things, give a short bow, and head out the door.

Why is your heart beating faster now that you are leaving? It wasn’t that fast when you were sparring. Was it the way his muscles were flexing as he was swinging his sword? His amazing footwork? The intense look of concentration on his face? How beautiful his eyes sparkled when you got to see him up close? Oh my.

The next day you spend your early morning preparing rolls for lunch in the kitchen, afterward you head to the training grounds while you wait for the dough to rise. Stretching and running through a few sword forms, you are warmed up and start working on the training dummies, practicing the moves that Felix had shown you. Concentrating on your moves and footwork he had demonstrated, you don’t notice the door opening and closing behind you.

“Morning.” Felix suddenly says.

You almost jump out of your skin at the sound, you turn around and your face is as red as a tomato, so you turn away from him again. “Morning.” You cough.

Felix warms up going through multiple sword forms. You decide to keep beating up on the training dummy until you see he finishes. You haven’t run into him in here before, now it is two days in a row. You feel sort of guilty, you were only in here early because of the bread allowing you to get in a break.

“If I’m bothering you, I can come back later.” You look down at the ground. “I don’t want to bother your training for class and all.”

“Nonsense.” Felix grabs a training sword. “Spar.” He takes his stance.

Happily you join him. Of course, he doesn’t go easy on you. You do feel like you have improved a tiny bit over the day before, some of the things he taught you come back quickly and you think you’ll have a couple less bruises than yesterday. The two of you spar steadily without a break until the bell rings in the next hour.

“Sorry, I have to get back to work. Thanks.” You bow and head for the door.

“Tomorrow?” Felix suddenly asks.

You hesitate thinking. “No, but I can the next day, ok?” You smile as you see him nod as you head out the door.

Running back to the kitchens you have a skip to your step. You hum a happy tune as you slave over ovens all morning to bake the rolls, a few special ones set aside. When Martha, the head cook gives a choice of serving the brats or doing dishes, you happily choose serving. You are putting out dishes of two fish saute as a fast as the students are taking them from the counter. Things go by in a blur as you place plate after plate of food. It slows a little after the first rush. The large yellow-haired guy from the Golden Deer is already back for seconds. Finally you spot Felix in the line with two other Blue Lions. The blonde girl is first, taking the plate with the largest fish on it. You hand a plate directly to the tall red-headed guy who is next. You hand a plate to Felix with a smile, you’ve swapped the regular roll with one of the special ones you’ve made.

“A bit of spice?” You offer holding the can from a few days ago.

Felix nod’s as you shake the spicy deliciousness on his plate.

“Hey. Can I have one of those fancy rolls too?” The blonde girl didn’t quite leave when she notices the difference.

You smile and place another roll on her plate.

Happily you continue to serve until you run out of students. Packing the leftover food into a big pot, and stuffing the remaining rolls in a sack, you run out of the kitchen. Fortunately, Martha didn’t see the huge quantity of rolls you had made. You walk over to the big dark haired guy standing just down the way from the sauna. He hands you two large empty pots and takes the food down to the ‘basement kids’ as you like to call them.

Two days later you’re back in the training grounds again after making forty loaves of bread that are now slowly rising in the kitchen. You don’t have to loosen your arm muscles much, you’ve been tossing dough for two hours straight. Heading to the training grounds, Felix is already there and ready to spar. He fights intensely for the first hour, then starts showing you how to defend certain attacks again. For some reason Felix is chatty today.

“Where ya from?” he asks while correcting your foot position.

“The town across the way. Family has a restaurant.” You answer

“Why work here? No..No..block it like this.” He instructs.

“Too many cooks in the kitchen, have two older sisters.” You answer, taking a swing like he just showed you.

“Where’d you learn the sword? Stop turning your wrist like that, it makes your strike weaker.” He grunts

“Town likes to have people help defend when bandits come in. Couple guys there teach stuff, sometimes mercenaries.” You grunt as you block his strike.

“You should be in class, you’re better than most of the students with a sword.” Felix backs you up with a few swift strikes.

“I wish.” You say as you yet again swing and miss, damn he’s so fast. You decide on a tricky move, you block his swing, holding his sword out, spin right into him and give a hip check with an elbow. It actually works! You knock him off balance enough to get a sword tip under his chin.

Just then the church bells ring.

“Gotta go, fish sandwiches today. Need to put the bread in.” You grab the practice swords to put them away.

You rush out of the training grounds, nearly running into Felix’s redheaded friend.

“Hey Felix, is that the dish of the day running out of here? Heh.” Sylvain quips.

“She fights better than you do, idiot! Now get over here and spar with me.” The indigo haired swordsman complains.

You are stuck plating lunches. Martha is in charge, you do as you are told or you get the nasty jobs. Fortunately you are friends with the one putting out the plates. Elise recognizes Felix.

“You’re the handsome sword guy.” She holds out a plate for Felix. “And you’re his tall annoying friend.” She holds a plate out for Sylvain. The guys take their plates and sit down.

Sylvain slides his plate on the table across from Felix. “Special service. Wow. What did you do to deserve this?” The redhead says as he waggles his eyebrows.

“Shut up and eat.” Felix groans. He takes a bite of his sandwich. Spicier than usual. Maybe it’s not so bad having a friend in the kitchen he thinks to himself.

Sylvain is starving. He takes two huge bites of his sandwich without thinking. “Gah! Hot! Fire. My goddess my mouth is on fire!” he screams chugging first his cup of water, then grabbing Felix’s water drinking that too.

Maybe it’s pretty great having a friend in the kitchen Felix thinks.


End file.
